


Ikea Waldo

by fourwingflight



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Swearing, i dont even know what that show is anymore, idk they might have been doing it, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourwingflight/pseuds/fourwingflight
Summary: Watched "Yeti in My Spaghetti" 10-Minute Power Hour. This is the aftermath of a possibly fictional sequel. Mild swearing and TERRIBLE abuse of whatever Irish dialect I made a goof out of (very sorry if you're Irish and reading this, I absolutely love your beautiful island)





	Ikea Waldo

Matt stands up slowly from the ground. He turns around to look at the pile of wood and metal that used to be a table.  
“Ow.” Matt grumbles as he rubs the back of his head.  
“Oi twas a rumbly c*unt anyway. Tha’s why we call it the POWER hour, boyo.” Sean laughs.  
“I still cannot understand a word you say.” Matt says, putting his pants on.  
“Not ta act th’ maggot, but we best get these drobes asunder.” Sean muses while picking up game pieces and putting them back in their box.  
“We’re goin’ ta need a neuw table bafur Arin ges back.”  
“Your accent is borderline racist, but yeah- we need to make an Ikea run.”  
  
After putting all of the games away and turning the camera off, Matt walks to the door and peers out in the office. No one is immediately outside, so he signals the other man to follow. Matt ducks behind a desk, looks around the side and the rolls to the next desk. Sean walks up to him and laughs,  
“Shifty bastard, can weh just go?” Sean nearly shouts.  
“SHHH. Things got out of control...I’m just being cautious.”  
“Wot for? Innit going to be uplooded soon?”  
“Well, yeah” Matt mutters, and then hesitantly rises up and walks like a normal person to the front door.  
  
After a very tense drive down the highway, they arrive and walk into the giant blue and yellow building. Suddenly, Matt is surrounded by more than one foreign language. Sean walks over to map of the store on the wall. As he’s planning out the route, he asks his friend for advice. When he hears no reply, he turns around to an absence of Matt.

  
“Where is he?”

  
After a while of Sean looking around aimlessly, he tries to call him. No answer, but he gets a notification from every social media that he has allowed notifications. It’s Matt. In a kitchen, pretending to be talking to someone off camera like he’s on a cooking show.  
“Bloody hell, tha wanker’s havin a laugh.”

  
Once Sean gets arrives in the model kitchen, he gets another notification. Matt is now in a model bathroom. He’s peeking out from a shower curtain, pretending to look shocked that someone walked in on him. It’s even captioned “#shook”.  
The aggravated man goes full LADDIE and sprints towards the last known location. This time he must have missed the cheeky boy by seconds because he hears a delighted giggle from somewhere close in the maze.

Sean screams, scaring a mother that’s shopping with her daughter for college. The mother almost reconsiders coming the store, but also she completely reconsiders the plaid bed sheets in her cart. Katie was right, those colors really are lame.  
Sean punches through the wall in the direction of the laughter. In fact, plaid is really a dumb pattern if you think about it. Sean barrels through the new door in the model room. Oh, having the living room connect to the kitchen would really open up the first floor. I hate not being able to watch TV while I cook at my new house. Charles and I should think about that.

  
DING. Another notification, Matt is streaming his next photo shoot live on Facebook. Got you, f*cker.  
One moment, everyone is watching Matt make pouty faces next to a display, but in a blurry frame or two, both men have gone through the display. Matt hits his head on a shelf and goes unconscious.  
“Well, shit.” Sean mutters. Then he lifts the dosser and sets him in a cart. He wheels him around until he finds a table. After buying it and exiting the store, he tosses Matt’s ass into the car.

By the time, they get back to the office, other people having populated the once unoccupied space. They don’t even ask why Jacksepticeye is carrying their limp intern and a desk into the Grumspace. Danny and Ross do try to pronounce the name of the desk though.  
“Mjor...ber..hmmm”  
“Mer...b...maid...haha”  
Sean takes his luggage to the room they had been filming the show that Game Grumps LLC had stolen from him, and began to build the desk. Matt mumbling in his sleep about being late for class.

  
Once again, a table is standing where the broken one had been, the Irishman puts his friend into one of the seats behind it and then takes his seat next to him.  
The possible comatose man instantly wakes up to sound of Sean screaming  
“TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA. I’m here with Ikea Waldo again, and this time we’re actually going to follow the rules of the game and no one can hide anything in their pants!”


End file.
